In Heat
by glowingbadger
Summary: Koto has always been a bit of a go-getter. KotoxKurama/Yoko LEMON


This is a follow up to a KuramaxBoton piece I did a while back.

But it seemed distinct enough to publish separately. Maybe I'm wrong. Ah well.

Remember kids, BDSM is only fun with two consenting adults. Or two consenting fox demons.

* * *

A week after Botan had admirably born the brunt of Kurama's baser passions, the streaks of silver had not faded from the tips of his hair. Fortunately, he had managed to arrange it in a bun of sorts to conceal the odd coloration. Assuring himself that he'd quelled his urges, the fox had returned to the Human World to avoid further concerning his friends or family, yet it quickly became apparent that the restless frustration within him had not been fully satisfied. Because of this, and the conspicuous tone of his hair, he often resorted to spending days and nights at a time at hotels, reasonably close to his home. Seven days had passed in this way without incident, until a breeze on a Friday evening walk brought an unsettling scent to his attention.

This was a demonic scent, and a strangely familiar one at that. At first, he thought to follow it, however as he neared the source, he soon realized that he was merely leading himself toward his originally intended destination. Whoever was causing it knew where he had been staying, and was waiting there for him. There was no other reason for such a singular being to be present so close by. Unconsciously, he increased his pace, reaching the tasteful hotel lobby with the realization in mind that, whatever the cause of this scent and energy he was sensing, it was enticing. Regardless, he summoned a handful of small, root-based plants from the Demon World to his palm, concealing them in his pocket until the time came to wield them.

Were he less cautious by nature, his curiosity and anxiety would have him rushing toward his room, and the source of the scent that spurred him on; but being accustomed to the danger that this sudden appearance could indicate, he instead focused on walking with utmost calm. An astute demon could sense or hear him if he tried to sneak up on his target. It would be better instead to make said target believe he was none the wiser, fully open to attack, then use surprise to his advantage.

 _It's not a powerful energy_ , Kurama mused as he reached the corner of the hallway, _but it is certainly compelling…_

His room was right around this corner. So too, it seemed, was the unknown demon. In a fluid movement, Kurama rounded the corner while the gnarled plant in his hand sprung to life toward the figure waiting for him. Roots entangled both of his target's wrists, then shot back toward his hand, which he rested above two pointed furry ears on the wall behind the demon he was only now meeting eyes with.

She bit her lip, revealing a very un-human fang,

"Wow, you like to get right to the good part, don't you?"

"You! From the tournament!" Kurama betrayed his surprise, but held fast to the roots that bound her wrists above her. The lady-fox before him grinned and her tail swished playfully. Kurama's posture relaxed ever so slightly, and he regained his neutral, calculating expression, his free hand in his pocket.

"Koto, was it?" he said in a measured tone, "Why are you here? I've made it clear that I want nothing to do with your line of work."

"I'm so glad you remember me!" Koto replied, cocking her head to the side, "And for your information, this isn't a business visit."

"Aren't you a little conspicuous in the human world?"

"Oh relax," she spoke even as she inched herself closer to him despite her restrained arms, "Even if someone could sense or see my demon traits, people here just assume I'm dressed up or something. And what about you with these plants of yours, huh? What if a human happened to pass by and see us like this? Not that I would mind," her grin widened, "but we should probably take this to your room, shouldn't we?"

Kurama considered this for a moment, then nodded with a sigh and retracted the roots of the plant back into his palm, and pocketed it. He held his gaze on her for a moment longer, and she only smiled coquettishly in response. Watching her still in the corner of his eye, he reached for the door beside her and unlocked it, then opened it for her, more out of a desire to observe her than any sort of chivalry. With something like a mock-curtsy, Koto flashed a fanged smile and let herself into his room, while Kurama mulled over the situation. The odd scent he had traced to her had not changed or wavered, even when he knew he had caught her off-guard. This meant that either this was a continuously active ability of hers, or it was entirely unconscious on her part. Either way, he could tell she was not entirely ignorant to the effect it had on him. The hunger he'd harbored before Botan had sated him –or so he'd thought –had been re-awoken in full, stronger even, and he felt the animal desire to pounce battling against the sense of self-preservation that restrained him. His head spun while the two instincts clashed.

It wasn't until the fox-girl turned back toward him that Kurama realized he'd been watching the way her tights hugged her legs, drawing smooth and sensual lines along the curves of her thighs. She realized this too, and her ears twitched with excitement.

"I know exactly what you've been dealing with lately, Kurama."

"That's an awfully familiar way to start a conversation with someone whose near-death experiences you've narrated more than once." he closed the door behind him, but remained near it, arms crossed, posture cold and closed-off.

"Hey, I said this visit had nothing to do with that," she replied as she drew close to him once again, "I'm actually here to help you, you know."

"Is that so?" this was all Kurama could manage; with his back to the door, Koto positioned herself near his body so that one thigh nestled between his legs and her chest nearly met his.

"You're in heat after all, aren't you?" without quite knowing why, Kurama allowed her to take his hands in hers and guide them around her waist. He was still processing her words. In heat? Was such a thing even possible in his human body? She went on, "I've been able to smell you and sense you for weeks now, so don't try to deny it. Besides, it's only natural. Anyway, someone with demonic energy as powerful as yours is easy to track when a part of you desperately wants to be sought out."

As she spoke, her voice gradually dipped into a purring murmur, and her body pressed to his. Until this moment, he hadn't considered how little fabric stood between him and Koto's rather sizeable breasts. A shudder shot through Kurama's spine when her lips brushed his neck just below his jawline. He barely suppressed a moan, but he found himself holding her against him by her hips. Despite this, he managed to speak softly,

"With few rare exceptions, I don't make it my business to bed sadists."

She laughed, her breath brushing strands of fiery hair from his cheek, then nipped at his earlobe. It was light, fleeting contact, but it set his blood burning all the same.

"Outside of my work, I'd say more of a masochist." the tip of her tongue ran along the outer curve of Kurama's ear, and his eyes half closed while his head tilted back slightly, "But why not? A bit of pain can be fun." He felt a canine fang graze the skin of his neck, each sensation amplified by the nagging arousal he could no longer deny or suppress. Koto's teeth pressed to his flesh. Even the dull sting of this gentle bite set his hair on end. All the while, he became increasingly aware of the warmth between the fox girl's legs that he could feel resting against his thigh. She was eager for him, and he longed for release…

"You're mad, to come to me in this way," he spoke in defiance of his own desires, as Koto left small but noticeable bite marks along the side of his neck, "Making a scene of yourself in the human world, approaching me even in my human body… a-aah..." her hand had first undone the top of his shirt, then begun to trail down the length of his torso, coming to linger at the waistline of his pants.

"Hmph." Koto's ears twitched, and she moved herself from Kurama's arms, "Well if you're going to be so rude and ungrateful, then I'll just stop and be on my-"

In an instant, the redhead had her up against the wall perpendicular to the door. With a luscious, throaty moan, her body arched toward his, and his hands in turn set to exploring every inch of her that he could reach. Dragging her fingernails through his hair (undoing the bun he'd carefully arranged earlier), Koto reveled in her victory, wearing a dazed smile with half-lidded eyes. Once she had coaxed Kurama toward her neck, her hands traveled down toward his shoulders, then rested on his arms while his teeth found a sweet spot above her collarbone. Consumed with her delight in the pleasure her mate finally allowed himself to reciprocate, not to mention his notably toned musculature, she failed to notice the now visible silver in his hair which, unbeknownst to both of them, had begun to spread.

As for Kurama, the resurgence of this frantic need spurred him into more drastic action than he would ordinarily take with a woman. Suddenly, he found he was single-minded. Her scent surrounded him, potent and erotic, and falling into base passions and cravings felt so easy and so appealing. In the back of his mind, he realized Koto was in the midst of a clumsy struggle to remove his dress shirt entirely, but he paid it hardly any mind. Warm, impassioned breath teased her neck, but even as she relished this sensation, she was taken by surprise as Kurama's hands slid along the curve of her waist and hips, reaching her backside in short order. Uttering something akin to a low growl, he pulled her to him, hands firmly on her cute, rounded bottom. He felt the fur of her tail brush his hands, and mused on how appealing he found her more demon-like traits in his frenzied state of arousal; perhaps this, too, was a symptom of being, as she had put it, in heat. All the while, Koto saw his composure giving way to animalistic desire, and thought to take the opportunity in front of her.

Fingers still tangled in disheveled red hair, the fox girl urged him to face her and kissed him firmly. After a moment's hesitation, Kurama reciprocated in full, sliding his tongue past her lips to reach her own. There was something so enjoyable about his kiss that she found hard to describe; of course, as in all things, he was focused and dexterous, but more than that, there was something she would almost call delicious. As his tongue moved against hers, Koto felt a craving welling up in her, and she moaned softly against his lips. Still, she couldn't allow herself to surrender completely just yet- Kurama was surprisingly appealing in human form, but this wasn't what she had truly come for. She had to keep pushing. Nipping at his bottom lip, she felt a powerful throbbing against her leg and smirked. He was nearly at his limit – soon he would completely surrender to his instincts, and then she would have the demon who had occupied her most tantalizing daydreams for some time...

"Nnh!" Koto gave a soft squeak of surprise. Kurama brought a free hand to her breast and squeezed it, gently at first, through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"You're quite easy to catch off-guard." as he spoke. his lips teased her neck just above the bow she wore. The fox girl made no reply, but repositioned her legs for him, allowing his hardened member to rest against her warmth. Immediately, the hand not occupied with her impressive bust held her thigh in place around his waist so that he could continue to feel that heat against his body. It seemed that, even through layers of clothing, both demons knew how desperately their bodies wanted the relief of mating with one of their own kind. Now determined and single-minded, Kurama enjoyed the sensation of the weight of her breast against his palm all the while, filling his hand and then some. Soon enough, he felt her nipple against his fingers, and instinctively pressed it between his thumb and forefinger. Koto let out another soft but undeniably erotic gasp of pleasure, biting her bottom lip and turning her head to grant him more of the sensitive skin of her neck.

 _Take her, Shuichi_ , the demon deep within his psyche urged him, nearly as clear in his mind as a voice in his ear, _why cling to restraint which only tortures you? She came here for you, to be used and owned by you, as your truest self…_

As he felt her body, soft and supple under his hands and against his now fully-erect shaft, he found this nagging voice all the more compelling. This was different from with his last lover; with Botan, he had felt desire and pleasure, even animal instinct. Now, however, he felt possessed and driven, and what's more, he didn't even mind. Koto's fingernails dragged along his chest as he lay his teeth against her upper neck, and a shiver ran down his back, culminating in a tingling at the base of his spine. Inhaling her scent with a barely audible growl, he continued to coax moans and gasps from her with his free hand teasing her now stiff nipples through her clothing.

Koto's lips had frozen slightly parted, and the fur of her tail and ears stood on end. Adjusting her hips for a more favorable angle, she moved her body slowly and rhythmically against his, and his throbbing member pressed between the lips of her pussy. Quite suddenly, she felt his grip on her body tighten, and she arched herself against him in squirming pleasure as the head of his cock rubbed directly against her clit. Bright green eyes rolled back, and she couldn't help panting softly. She could easily lose herself to this human man, and yet still…

 _Come on, girl, pull it together_ , she scolded herself, while Kurama's skilled fingers lightly tugged and pinched her stiffened nipples and she whimpered his name, _he's still just a human right now- push him a little further!_

"He-Hey-" she finally regained some semblance of coherent speech.

"Yes?" Kurama paused and drew his lips from her skin. Golden eyes scoured her expression with such intensity that Koto had to clear her throat and collect herself to continue,

"Maybe you caught me off-guard," biting her lip in excitement or nerves- or perhaps both- she slid her hands down his chest, down his muscled stomach, toward his pants, "But I bet I don't have to surprise you to make you go totally nuts."

The redhead merely observed her for a moment, allowing her to work on undressing him, and he murmured,

"A bold claim…"

Koto's eager hands pulled his zipper down as she lowered herself to her knees. Kurama's forehead came to rest against his arm, which in turn supported him against the wall above and behind her. With a bizarre mixture of caution and anxious excitement, he gazed down at her and observed as she pulled his fully hardened member from his clothing; he noticed, of course, that despite her efforts, her lips parted as if by accident, her eyelids fluttering into a hungry, possessive stare. Tentatively at first, the fox girl took the head of his cock into her mouth. Holding it tightly with her lips just below the tip, she massaged the very top with the flat of her tongue, rubbing it firmly back and forth over the sensitive glans. Kurama's breath caught in his throat for a moment; she was surprisingly gentle and skillful. Indeed, he was glad he'd thought to support himself against the wall, as his knees suddenly felt weak. Even so, he kept himself from thrusting in response to her ministrations, choosing instead to watch as her lips parted and she ran her tongue in circles around his tip. Thus far, she had only used her mouth to service him, but already Kurama's cock throbbed noticeably before her. Uttering a lustful moan, Koto let him watch as she ran the tip of her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, from tip to base, then back once more, and while she attempted some level of subtlety, Kurama noticed that her hand had reached between her thighs.

"I'd have thought that- that a human man's body would be repugnant to you." he murmured, letting her know through his line of sight that he had noticed her attempts to satisfy her own arousal. Her cheeks flushed a rather charming shade of pink, and she muttered something that was no-doubt in protest, yet promptly continued to study each vein and curve of his member with her tongue. Her mate let slip the slightest hint of a grin, and in that grin, a glimpse of a pointed canine tooth.

"I couldn't quite hear that, Koto," he replied, pulling himself just slightly away from her, "would you mind speaking up, please?" The flush of Koto's cheeks darkened, and she bit her lip, then muttered more coherently,

"I-I didn't know that human men's bodies could be like… like this…" the hand not currently occupied with releasing some of the aching pressure between her own legs reached for Kurama's shaft and began to work slowly up and down its entire hardened length. His grin widening, he pressed the head of his cock against her lips,

"Good girl." he whispered, and Koto dutifully received him into her mouth once more, still tightly stroking the base with her hand. She happily returned to servicing him, revelling in the fact that his girth made it difficult to take him deeper into her throat. What she had admitted to Kurama was entirely true- she had never anticipated that his human body would be so impressive. He felt a subtle vibration against his member as she moaned around him, her fingers pressing firmly against her clit and her hips rocking rhythmically against them. In a moment, however, Koto happened to glance up at her mate, still thoroughly occupied with observing her as she worked her lips up and down his length, attempting to fit more of it into her mouth with each pass. His hair was a consistent shimmering silver, his eyes a frigid and piercing gold.

With renewed fervor, she tightened her lips and mouth around him and, slowly yet quite firmly, forced herself to take as much of his throbbing length into her throat as she could, gripping onto his last remaining clothing to steady herself. It was no easy task, in fact she knew if she pressed any further she might gag around him, but she was rewarded with exactly the result she desired. Kurama had to rally his strength to keep his knees from giving out; it felt as though every nerve in his body had submitted to this single sensation of pressure and warmth. Mind foggy, the only thing he could consciously register was the pleasure of Koto's hot breath and slick tongue, and despite himself, his stomach tensed and his hips began to thrust in time with her. Kurama's lips hung slightly parted, he panted, gasped and whimpered while his mate sucked firmly and eagerly on his cock. Instinct was overpowering him, and he knew it. He could feel it as it krept around his mind and enveloped him. His thrusts became more forceful, and quicker. Soon enough, the fox girl realized that she couldn't possibly hope to move her head in time with him, as Kurama had taken over their pace.

"D-Damnit, Ko… Koto…! Unngh!" teeth bared, he only very vaguely noticed that his nails had become sharp and strong enough to scrape against the hotel room's wallpaper, leaving four short but deep claw marks embedded in the plaster. Uttering a barely audible little squeak, Koto carefully backed her head against the wall and now merely allowed the demon thief to use her mouth for his own pleasure, exactly as she had hoped he would. Finally and without warning, she felt hot liquid shooting against her throat, and prepared to swallow her mate's cum. Gripping desperately to his legs (which she noticed were somehow now bare), she moaned lustily as the sensation of his powerful climax set her head spinning. Koto knew what this meant, even as she was hardly able to form a coherent thought- this rush of pheremones, the euphoria of his scent mixed with hers, all meant that he would have to fully make her his mate now. Even with his measure of control, he could not possibly be satisfied until then. As the thrill of this realization dawned on her, she hazily looked upward to see the gracefully pointed ears of the demon of her dreams.

"Yoko…" she whispered breathlessly, her eyes shamelessly displaying her adoration. This gaze was met with a beautiful, cruel smile.

"Don't be so familiar with me, woman."

Koto had begun to stand despite her trembling legs, and the white fox assisted by hooking a finger around the ribbon on her neck, pulling her up by it. Just as she had remembered, he was taller now, shoulders broader, his body more firm, and graceful yet immovable. Though Yoko was entirely undressed, Koto felt as if she were more exposed than he, her shirt askew and shorts dipping down at the front. In contrast, her mate appeared at ease, poised and in control- and more than anything, she ached for him to exert his control over her.

Wordlessly, he turned to the corner of the visually sterill hotel room, and situated himself comfortably in the armchair there. The way he sat, the too-clean, too-firm chair looked like a throne. He beckoned to her lazily with a hand.

Koto obeyed, and when she approached, he pulled her by the arm down onto his lap. His body surrounded her, warm and somehow cold and unyielding as stone. Situated between his legs and facing away from him, the fur of her tail moved across his muscled stomach; Yoko paused for a moment to run his fingers down the length of her tail, the soft and full texture of her fur drawing an appreciative breath that Koto could barely hear. She shuddered as his sharpened nails combed through the base of her tail, shifting anxiously in his lap.

"Behave." He instructed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "I want to play with you."

"Mm… mhm…!" Koto could only utter a whimper. Soon, she felt his dexterous fingers glide up her spine and slip around her neck. He was holding her in place, she realized just as a new and overwhelming sensation struck her. Yoko's fangs grazed her pointed ears, which immediately lowered toward him in submission. Of course he knew her most sensitive spots, as one of her kind, and his sadistic smirk widened while he bit down on the outer edge of her ear, and a moan of unfiltered euphoria sounded from his play-thing's lips. Tracing deft fingertips along her jaw and the cute, girlish curve of her cheek, he could feel Koto's complexion burning up with pleasure. He laughed, his breath teasing the bits of fur within her ear, and brought two fingers to her lips.

"Suck." He ordered simply, and she gladly obliged, "Good girl. You'll be my mate and my pet this evening, understood?" she whimpered her compliance even as she eagerly sucked on his fingers, reveling in the chance to touch or taste any part of the beautiful demon's body. While Yoko enjoyed the gentle sensation of her tongue flitting across his skin, he was far more pleased by the knowledge that she would gladly serve him in any way that he demanded.

"Ahh..!" Yoko tugged at Koto's ear, jerking his head to the side with his teeth firmly around the sensitive skin. He felt her soft figure arch against him, and wondered idly if he could drive her to climax like this. Meanwhile, in her dizzy state of pleasure, Koto hardly noticed his hand sliding up beneath her shirt until she felt him firmly cup her breast. He really was just playing with her, she thought, as he amused himself with her full, supple body. Through her haze, Koto noticed shimmering silver hair falling over her shoulder, and the teasing, tormenting pleasure of Yoko's laughter against her ear.

"What a lewd, shameless woman you are," he purred, moving both hands to her hips. He went on as his firm and deliberate touch traveled the dips and curves of her impressive figure, "yet in my hands, you're more of a kitten than a demon."

She couldn't argue with him, and moreso, she didn't want to. Strong and skillful hands reached her breasts once more and unabashedly began to massage them, while the sharp and tingling sensation of his teeth on her ear resumed. Koto's lips hung slightly parted and her voice came in panting mews and whimpers. The warm, anxious feeling between her thighs intensified steadily. Yoko's fingers soon found her hardened nipples and squeezed each, then tugged and rolled them mercilessly between his fingertips. The demon thief took some time to indulge himself in his pet's body; her breasts had a pleasant weight to them, and while soft enough to yield to his touch, they held a lovely, rounded shape that filled his hands and pushed back into them. Even he, restrained as always, felt his hardened member twitch and throb with eager anticipation of his conquest, yet as Koto's moans reached a new, desperate tenor, he moved from her ear and growled into her neck,

"Don't you dare."

"I-I, mmm! Wha..?"

"I haven't given you permission to cum."

"Nnh…!" The fox girl whined with exasperation, craning her neck to meet Yoko with pleading eyes.

"Ha! Truly pathetic," he said with a mocking laugh, "get up, kitten, and undress for me. Keep the ribbon around your neck, though," he added, "I've grown fond of it."

Koto, of course, followed the thief's orders. She willed her trembling legs to function enough to lift her off of the demon on his hotel throne, and obediently removed each article of clothing with enough deliberation that his eyes could scan every soft, curving inch of her. Blouse, shoes, shorts, then finally tights - Yoko found particular enjoyment in watching her remove the latter. The sheer black fabric gripped and clung to the womanly swell of her thighs, and this paired with the sienna toned fur of her tail created a flattering frame of the space between her legs. Yoko's tongue traced his lower lip. Koto awaited his orders, mind racing and cheeks flushed a quaint shade of pink. He gestured for her to return to his lap, and his narrowed golden eyes commanded and compelled her. She faced him, knees on either side of him, yet he didn't touch her.

"Koto," he finally spoke her name, knowing full well that this would only further subjugate her, "pleasure yourself for me. If I enjoy myself, I'll kiss you."

It was a laughably innocent reward, but Koto desperately hoped to earn it.

"A-anything," she murmured, while her hands already began to slide along the sides of her body, "I'll do anything…" Aside from her need to be dominated, it was easy to want to relieve the writhing pent-up frustration within her. Hungry emerald eyes wandered the landscape of his form as Koto's fingertips reached her clit. Yoko's body was flawless. He was all firm, sculpted muscle under fair and surprisingly soft skin, and if Koto hadn't desired him so desperately, she would have been terribly jealous instead.

"Mm!" The fox girl's body arched toward him, letting out something of a gasp or a squeak. Yoko's earlier toying with her body had rendered her hopelessly aroused and unbearably sensitive. Her sizeable breasts pressed between her arms (Yoko made no effort to hide his particular interest in this sight), and she dared only lightly caress her clit with the very tips of her slender fingers. Even these gentle touches threatened to bring her to her limit, but she needed to hold on just a little longer - she needed to please her mate. He, in turn, scoured the body offered to him with cool, penetrating eyes. Yoko could see the evidence of her arousal clearly; her fingers were glistening wet before she even pushed them past her lower lips. As she did so, the thief moved his hand toward his own thick member, and he graciously allowed his pet to watch him trail slender fingers along his length.

"Hhaaa…." Koto exhaled with a lilting whimper, pushing two fingers deeper within her warmth, straining to gain pleasure that she knew could only come from Yoko. If she could only achieve even close to that sort of relief…

"What has you so wound up, pet?" He tilted his head and rested it on his free hand, even as the other gripped the base of his rod and slowly traveled upward, "I dein to reward you with a little encouragement and you've already lost composure?"

"I… I can't help it…" the fox girl whispered, as her hips began to rock against her fingers, "I want.. I've wanted…"

Yoko chuckled, his ears twitching with amusement, "Now now, don't stop there. If you say it, I'll let you cum and perhaps you'll win your prize."

Koto bit her bottom lip, showing a hint of fang, "I need you to mate with me…" her voice barely rose above a murmur, and her complexion burned scarlet, "I haven't stopped thinking about it since the tournament, I- I'm begging you..!"

"Very good." Yoko answered with a hint of a laugh lingering behind his lips, "you may proceed." Koto hardly noticed the sting of his nails against the flesh of her thigh, or how firmly his hold there kept her in place. If anything, these were mere accessories to the kind of punishment she desired at his hands. What did hold her attention as she pushed her fingers rhythmically against the aching nerves inside of her, was the hypnotic motion of Yoko's free hand up and down his considerable length. Eyes fixed on the impressive member and mind echoing his simple commands, Koto rapidly approached her climax.

"Aahh…! Yo… ko…! Mmh!"

Apparently able to read the fox girl's jumbled thoughts, Yoko jerked her body forward with a hand and brought his lips to her breast.

"Mmmm, yess!" Her hips bucked and swayed against her hand with animal-like abandon, her pace quickening and her tail twitching erratically. Her mate and master's lips were surprisingly soft, yet as they reached her stiffened nipple, he sucked and bit at her body with a delightful aggression. The intensity of pain and pleasure alone would have been enough to send her over her limit, but with the demon she had longed for, there was so much more. Errant strands of silver hair brushed her skin, and occasionally the furry tip of his ear would grace her cheek or chin. The line of his brow, then downward along his cheekbone and jawline, was nothing short of beautiful. Every curve and angle of his features was perfectly placed and proportioned, meeting exactly between feminine and masculine. Koto panted as her climax built within her, causing her breasts to push back against Yoko's lips. Never once easing his treatment of her rounded, though yielding mounds, his golden eyes rose to hers. This, at last, crumpled her last remnant of restraint. With a precious little yelp, Koto's entire body trembled, and she collapsed into the stone walls of Yoko's arms, shaking with a rush of pleasure through her spine.

Without agency of her own, Koto felt strong fingers twist into her hair and pull her forward into a scalding hot kiss. Weakly, she accepted Yoko's tongue, whimpering against his lips. This kiss was not something to be shared, rather, it was something that was being done to her, and she could but receive it obediently and gratefully. Soon, it was over as abruptly as it had begun, and Koto's lips hung half-parted in the aftermath.

"Well then," the thief leaned in to whisper into her still too-sensitive ear, "I think I'm done gratifying you. I've been generous enough."

Quite suddenly, Yoko was on his feet, and before his plaything could even process it, she was being held up and against his body with an arm wrapped under her backside to support her. Scatter-brained and off balance, Koto held onto his strong shoulders to steady herself, but made no complaint as he carried her like a child. In short order, the fox girl was casually deposited onto the hotel bed. The just-too-firm mattress was a sharp contrast to being weightlessly hoisted into Yoko's arms, but she hardly had a moment to muse on this. He nearly seemed weightless himself, as he positioned himself on all fours above her, a curtain of silver hair falling onto the pillow beside her. Koto couldn't will herself to tear her gaze from the cruel golden eyes that seemed to wordlessly control her mind and body, though she felt the sharp sensation of her mate's fingernails pressed to the soft flesh of her inner thigh.  
"I'm going to mark you," with one hand on the mattress beside her head, his other trailed sharp nails up the inside of her leg, drawing red lines across fair skin, "If you move against my will, I might break skin." In truth, Yoko knew she wouldn't mind, even if he drew blood. The eager expression she wore, and the new rush of arousal he could smell from her body both attested to it. Perhaps it was this erotic scent that made up Yoko's mind for him- it was time to take his mate in full.

His free hand gripped the back of Koto's leg and lifted it upward, manipulating her body to open for him at a more favorable angle. Her trembling hands reached for his shoulders, which he graciously allowed. The head of his manhood pressed between the plump lips of her pussy, and she caught her breath, her eyes glazing over with obvious desire. She braced herself, her fur standing on end, but Yoko paused for another delicious, torturous moment. Taking his hand from her leg- obviously expecting her to keep herself positioned properly for him on her own -he slid two fingers around the ribbon on her neck, pulling her to attention and snarling a command,

"Worship me."

Koto could hardly manage to whisper a final desperate plea before her master forcefully entered her. Uttering a gasp of raw ecstasy, her pointed ears flattened against her head and her nerves screamed with pain and pleasure. The rock-hard member thrust into her to the base, then held for a moment, throbbing against her, filling her and stretching her body to its limits. Yoko felt the woman's tight warmth wrapping around him, still slick with cum from her previous orgasm. He found the pressure quite to his liking; thrusting into her so suddenly meant she was wonderfully tight, and he could feel her fleshy, twitching insides squeezing and pushing against his cock. Passingly, he noticed that her eyes had rolled back somewhat, and he flashed a fanged grin. He had tasted the first blood, and was ready to feast.

Yoko began at a moderate, yet insistent pace. He thrusted into Koto rhythmically, all the while ensuring that she would feel every solid inch of him, pulling back to the head before slamming down until his pelvis pressed to her lower lips. Each time, Koto gave a submissive little gasp, and her legs wrapped around him, urging him to continue. Her tail occasionally twitched as her muscles spasmed from stimulation and strain. Eyes traveling from moving hips, along tightening muscles and to the lips and eyes that threatened to devour her, she couldn't help shuddering at the incredible realization that he could break her with little to no effort. Koto knew exactly the kind of destruction this demon was capable of, and the mere thought made her long for torture - to be worn away to nothing in his hands.

"What's on that hungry mind of yours, kitten." Yoko growled, more like a command than a question. The answer left her lips without a moment to consider,

"Vines," she whispered, "t-tie me up… Hnn!" Yoko pushed his member fully inside of her, then held his position, allowing her to feel the thick head and the curve of his shaft shifting as he throbbed within her. Koto's body arched upward, which Yoko took advantage of to slip an arm under her, both supporting himself on his elbow and pulling her so tightly to him that she couldn't move an inch. Next, he pressed the thumb of his free hand to her bottom lip and used his index finger to steer her gaze directly toward him. When he held her head and body in place like this, Koto realized that the amusement had left his expression, leaving only cold intensity. She quickly realized her folly.

"P-please…?" She murmured, chest aching. Yoko acted swiftly to reward her with her punishment; straightening his posture to gaze down on his toy from above, his hands once more secured her legs from the underside in a tight grip that pressed claw-like fingernails against her flesh. From both hands, vines sprung, softer and more pliable than the plant which Kurama had used to bind her in the hallway, yet equally as durable. This was the last mercy he planned to show her. Moving as quickly and precisely has his signature Rosewhip, the tendrils of his plant circled Koto's legs, just above the knee, then shot upward and wrapped around the bedposts behind her, pulling her legs up and apart with them. While his plant continued its work, Yoko dragged his nails along her inner thighs, marking her as he had promised with angry red lines that just barely wouldn't bleed. Slowly and subtly, as if only to mildly amuse himself, he rocked his hips against hers, pressing the head of his cock against an incredibly sensitive spot deep inside of Koto's twitching, tightening pussy.

"Yeh… yeessss…." she purred, face flushed and lips hanging slightly parted. By now, she was thoroughly ensnared. Vines had wound about her torso and between her ample breasts, accentuating each shift and movement of the supple mounds, and her arms had been yanked above her head and bound together at the wrists. Once she was properly tied, Yoko focused and tightened the plant's hold, constricting it around her. He had been, as always, strategic in his placement - the vines did not hide any part of his pet's pretty body, rather, the few tendrils at key points held her limbs in place while squeezing her plump curves pleasantly. She could now hardly budge without Yoko's direct permission.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he resumed a more forceful rhythm, burrowing his full, rock-hard cock into Koto's drooling pussy. Being tied up had caused a new peak of arousal which flooded her tight warmth with sweet fluids, and her muscles squeezed and sucked at the thick rod that Yoko pounded into her like a piston. Soon, the length of his shaft was coated in her juices, which, rather than easing the friction of their bodies, only aided the demon thief in pushing deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. With one hand supporting himself and the other absently playing with Koto's breasts as they bounced around her bindings, Yoko lowered his lips to her neck.

"Speak, woman," he snarled into the crook of her neck, "please me with your words." He punctuated this command by sealing his lips to a spot just below her ribbon necklace, bruising smooth skin with his teeth.

Koto's mind spun and raced, desperately grasping for words to pleasure her dream-mate.

 _Ugh, come on, it can't be that hard, I talk in front of people for a living!_ She reasoned with herself, _but he's… Just too good…!_

Ultimately, she fell back on her true feelings and desires,

"I… I want you to use my body… ngg!" Her muscles spasmed, her wet warmth squeezed around him, "my body belongs to you, master- you can do anything you want to me, I don't care! Aaah!" The lady fox felt a powerful pulsing inside of her, and her climax began to build rapidly, "I've… n-never felt anything as incredible as your cock! p-please, just…! Use… use me…!"

"Yessss… very good, pet" his hand slid up her body from her breasts, trailing fingernails along her chest and up the side of her neck. Then, grabbing a fistful of her chestnut hair, he tugged her head to the side and lay his teeth into her neck, just below her jaw. Koto fought through the numbing pain that she loved so much to continue,

"I-I'm so close- I'm gonna-! Master, my naughty pussy is goh… gonna cum…!"

All at once, Yoko shifted his body forward, tilting Koto's lower body upward while he forced his cock in and out of her from above. He lifted his head to watch her expression as euphoria consumed her, and his hair cascaded to the pillow beside her, shining silver contrasting her red-flushed cheeks. Staring unwaveringly into her glassed-over eyes, he growled,

"Beg."

"Ma… master, please," she whimpered pathetically, her voice high and breathy, "let me cum around your huge cock! I'm… so close…!"

With a wild grin and a condescending laugh, Yoko acquiesced,

"Very well. Cum for your master."

As if on command, Koto let pleasure overtake her, eyes rolling back a as her entire body shuddered in ecstacy. Her nerves felt electrified and alive, and her mind went blank. Yoko bit his lip, still smirking while his play-thing's pussy tightened around him, clinging to him. The sensation was pleasurable to be sure, but truly, he only allowed her this time to fully ride out her orgasm so that he could enjoy watching her writhing beneath him. He took time to watch her cute, full lips part with crying moans, her head lull to the side as her muscles gave out, and her breasts rise and fall with her gasping breath. He would not let her rest for long, however.

"I'm not done with you."

The fox pulled away from his mate, letting her feel each thick, veined inch of his member as it left her. Then, with little care for her comfort, Yoko willed his vines to move her body for him. Before she could even process it, Koto had been flipped onto her stomach, her backside angled up toward him and her chin resting on the pillow. Her wrists were still bound, only now, behind her back. Any thought on this was soon lost, however; she felt the hot, slick head of Yoko's cock pressed between the lips of her pussy once more. Truthfully, she was already sore, but her need to be mounted and dominated overruled such concerns.

Quite suddenly, Yoko shoved the full length of his member back into Koto's inviting body. Nearly screaming with the incredible sensation of her inner walls stretching to accommodate his girth, her eyes rolled back once again as he began steadily pounding into her from behind. She did her best to lift her lower body to the proper angle for him, but this apparently did not satisfy him. With a free hand, he seized the base of Koto's furry tail and yanked her up and towards him by it.

"Aahhhh!" Her entire body arched, each and every hair standing on end as he handled her tail. From breathless gasps, her moans became ecstatic cries, and jolts of tingling pleasure shot along her spine.

"Ha! What a hopelessly lewd mate I have," after giving her tail another forceful tug, Yoko raised his free hand, then brought it down against the plump flesh of her ass. Koto hardly had time to let out a moan in reply before the next blow came, harder than the first. Before much longer, the fair skin was sore and tinted red. However, the combined effect of watching her lovely backside rebounding against his hand, hearing her longing pleas for more, and knowing how completely she had given in to his control, was that Yoko's pace and force had increased, and he would not hold himself back for much longer. The frame of the bed trembled and swayed beneath them with the powerful bucking of Yoko's hips- moreso when, satisfied that her ass had borne enough punishment, he gripped the headboard with his free hand to gain greater leverage. In her dazed and ravished state, Koto glanced upward and saw the wood begin to splinter around his fingers. He could snap her body as easily as the furniture. With a dreamy sigh, the fox girl allowed each muscle in her body to relax. Either she had become tighter, or he yet bigger, because the pressure of his cock slamming into her felt about to break her in half.

Yoko's expression had become a sort of crazed, power-drunk grimace. Fangs bared, he felt his climax approaching and grabbed onto Koto's shoulder from behind with one hand, pinning her in place against the mattress even more firmly than his vines. She could hardly make a sound by now, let alone form words. Still, she managed to turn her head slightly to glance up behind her at her master. It was quite a view, Yoko conceded, even as he continued thrusting his veined rod into her gushing pussy. She seemed practically mindless, entirely possessed by the brutal pleasure Yoko inflicted on her. Face flushed and mouth hanging open, her eyes were entirely glazed over, even tearing up a little at the corners.

Finally, uttering an animalistic snarl, Yoko felt the apex of his pleasure bringing each nerve in his body alive and focusing them into one explosive sensation. Stone hard muscles tensed, the bed's headboard bowed inward in his grip, and the nails of his opposite hand dragged into the shallowest layers of his mate's skin. Koto's mind fell into an ecstatic trance as his heat filled her. As was expected of a demon of Yoko's calibur, his climax was immense; the fox girl could distinctly feel the first few pulses of cum when they shot against her insides, but soon enough, he had filled her entirely and then some. For good measure, Yoko pumped his cock into her thoroughly spent body once, then twice more, as though determined that his cum should reach her deepest point. Then, at long last, the thief relinquished her used-up body, and slowly pulled himself from her.

When Kurama regained conscious control of his body, he was met with more or less the scene he had expected this trist to result in. He knelt on the end of the hotel bed, still working on regulating his breathing to a normal pace, while a bruised, ravished, and completely satisfied Koto lay before him. Wearing a sleepy grin, she had curled up with two or three pillows, and the once-more human Kurama could swear he heard her purring in contentment. With a contemplative sigh, he surveyed the state of the room itself. Nail marks remained in the plaster near the door where he had first begun to succumb to Yoko's desires. The structure of the bed was compromised, to say the least, and the headboard had apparently been banging and scraping into the wallpaper as well. This was all to say nothing of the state of the sheets.

 _Not ideal,_ he concluded.

Koto raised her eyes to watch the redhead get to his feet and begin redressing himself, his bearing as strict and dignified as if walking away from a fierce battle. _Still pretty good for a human,_ she thought idly, tail twitching occasionally as her body recovered to what he had done to it. Her legs would be sore for days, even if the bruises and scratches would fade as quickly as to be expected with a demon's rate of healing.

"Don't follow me when I leave." Kurama's cool and detached voice finally broke the silence, "and don't show yourself in front of me again. I can't promise you as enjoyable an encounter next time."

Koto barely stifled a laugh. That stoic persona really did suit him, even with his complexion still flushed from exertion and his hair unkempt and out of place. After fastening the last button of his shirt, Kurama headed toward the door, but paused to give the room one final glance, which only barely touched upon Koto herself. As he turned back to the door, she heard him mutter,

"I have a… repair bill to discuss with the management."

* * *

Considering a Kuramaxreader romance fic. Let me know in comments if that would interest you.


End file.
